The Wrestling Ignition
by CTR69
Summary: Ep fix of The Re-Entry Minimisation, for a rainy Sunday afternoon. *Shenny*
1. Foreplay

_A/N: A little bit of Shenny foreplay, with maybe a following ch._

It was a boys-vs-girls contest and the battle of genders was full-on. Amy and Penny were good. Sheldon and Leonard just couldn't match up to them on the riddles they played.

It was time for another contest. Wrestling. Sheldon did not step down. He was afraid of no challenge. Despite Penny being as strong as him, if not eve more, he did not hesitate. He will do his best. Penny and Amy already looked forward to the victory, that would make them winners of the contest.

They removed the coffee table and made the middle of the room into a wrestling area on the large persian carpet.

Both fighters were ready for a battle. Amy was to be the judge of this match. Leonard didn't even bother to watch. He sat on the couch, browsing through his phone. He knew Sheldon will lose this one. There was no way he could win a physical contest against Penny.

Amy called it.

"One, two, three, wrestle!"

Penny did not hesitate. She jumped towards Sheldon and pinned on his back in mere seconds.

She straddled his body and leaned over him. Her strong palms gripped his wrists, making him unable to move, with his hands now firmly pinned down above his head.

Sheldon was not feeling comfortable in such humiliating position. He will not allow her to win this easily. He had to do something. Amy was already counting down to their victory. Penny closed in her lips towards his, that's when he decided to do the one thing he always wanted.

"Mwa!" he exclaimed, laughing.

Penny was taken by surprise, when her lips caught up with his. She meant to kiss his cheek just to mess with him. Instead, she pulled away from his face in surprise, and Sheldon took the moment. When she caught his naughty smile, it was too late for her.

He suddenly gripped her loose arms and threw her on the back. Penny thought quickly, she rolled over to prevent getting trapped on her back, like he was moments before.

Both were now struggling for the upper position like toddlers. Hands gripped tightly together, almost kneeling down. Fighting for the opportunity to throw the opponent off balance and on the back, securing the important victory.

"Give it up, Sheldon. Aha!" Penny almost threw him down again, but Sheldon was well balanced and prepared for her moves.

"Not a chance, Penny! I will not allow you to win this easily. Come on!" They were picking up breath, their pulses were rising as the match got more intense.

His hands were longer, but she was physically just as strong as he was. He almost had her down, but her powerful fists gripped him harder, causing him to back down again.

"Guys? Isn't this going to far?" Amy asked, worried.

"NO!" They both yelled simultaneously. Penny took the moment as Sheldon looked Amy for a bit too long. She swung her leg along the floor, toppling him over. Sheldon went down on his back again, taking Penny with her. He caught the momentum and rolled over on top.

Their bodies were still in motion and Penny continued the roll, desperate to shake Sheldon off her body. It took them couple of turns and rolls to tire each other out.

Penny was surprised how much stamina Sheldon had, despite spending most of his time indoor. She stopped the struggle, for now. He was too stubborn right now, she let him take this round. Girls had a good lead on the boys already and she had enough fun with him.

"AHA! I have you now." Sheldon declared his victory as he finally settled Penny down on the floor and climbed on top of her. Their hearts racing, their breathing heavy and tired.

"Give it up, Penny." He proclaimed his victory, breathing heavily into her disheveled hair. Her pink blouse was torn at the top, revealing a bit of her lacy bra underneath.

Penny was smiling, trying to seduce him with her beautiful stare. She was tired and gave up her struggle, but still knew how to use her gorgeous smile to her advantage. Her cheeks glowed bright pink, and her hair were a mess all over.

But Sheldon remained immune, at least that was his expression on the outside. Penny never looked more beautiful to him, all tired and out of breath. Her chest moving with the rhythm of her breathing.

"Your charms will not work on me, pretty lady." He said, staring right onto her beautiful eyes and blushed cheeks. He had her tired. Much more that she thought. If he only knew how turned on she was, as well… His fists pinning her down into a submissive position, a part of her wanted he would take her right there on the carpet. Rough, but long enough to get her off.

"I give up, Sheldon, you win. Now, please, let me go." Penny struggled with her legs and trying to break free from his solid grip and weight over her. He smirked victoriously.

"My little hellcat." He smiled at her, proud of his victory over her. These were the sweetest moments.

Sheldon slowly let go the grip he held over her wrists and moved backwards, off her belly.

He gently brushed her cheek and closed the distance for another kiss. She let him have it. He deserved it. His victory over her. He gently pressed against her lower lip and slowly built up. His tracing left palm found the bulge of her breast, which clearly sent her to ecstasy.

"Ummff..." Penny now wrapped his legs around his body and pressed him hard against her. She could feel his erection already pressing between her legs. Looks like he was just as turned-on by this foreplay as she was.

He pressed her hands back, where he already had them before and continue to kiss her harder and deeper. Penny could only return the kisses, playing with his tongue and lips, keeping up with his lead.

Sheldon moved his body in rhythm, grinding over her as is there were no clothes separating them, showering her face with more kisses, making his way lower. She caressed his hair and guided him to where she needed his kisses the most.

Penny could only enjoy the sensation, this could not get any better. Sheldon knew exactly which buttons of hers to push. And how. She arched her head back, once he reached under her pink bra. Expecting him to go on and on.

"Guys! What the hell!? STOP IT! Leonard, do something!" Amy yelled in jealousy, trying to grasp the sight in front of her. Leonard got up, trying to separate Penny and Sheldon. But the way they laid, entangled and busy with each other, he just could not do it. A very awkward situation left him speechless.

Pacing and yelling didn't help, newly lovers were in their own world right now.

"I can't stop now, Penny. I need to have you." Sheldon barely spoke.

"The bedroom. Just take me." She whispered in desperation.

"Let's go."

Sheldon rolled off her and helped her get up. They looked at each other, burning with desire for more. Like all the previous fights they had, relived and joined into one emotion.

They pushed their intervening spouses away, leaving space only for each other. Nothing could stop them now.

"Now, catch me and let's finish this." She taunted him and ran for his bedroom. Sheldon quickly followed.

"Penny?" Leonard could only whine in desperation.

"Oh, now you're in trouble now, missy!"

Penny was playing dirty. Sheldon completely ignored the other two in his apartment, Penny was all he could think about.

"Sheldon!? Guys!? This isn't the game we're supposed to play!" Amy yelled after Sheldon, who already disappeared into the hallway, leading to the bedrooms. All she could her was slamming door of his bedroom, locking the door shut and more naughty giggling.


	2. Round 1,2,3,

**A/N: I guess you could consider this my "overview" of the Shenny ship for the 10-year anniversary. Little snippets from the best eps, thrown into some silly Shenny M smut. Make love, y'all.**

* * *

"Don't think about it, Sheldon. Just go with it." Penny pressed Sheldon against his bedroom door and locked the key. Her tall neighbor desired her just as much. He reached to her lower back and held her tight against him, catching his tongue with hers, taking in her scents.

His long fingers already glided across the sensitive skin, around her sexy hips. Penny wanted the same. She reached for the edge of his blue shirt and tugged it up his chest. Together, they removed it altogether and tossed it aside.

Sheldon wasn't shy or afraid anymore. His chest was more developed and muscular since she first saw him couple of years ago. Making her all fired up, wanting for another win to secure the girls' win. Penny eyed his body, slowly stripping off her pink top.

"You ever… think about me?" The seductive blonde asked in a naughty way. She approached him passionately again, pressing her skin against his. Her hair flowing down to her bra. She was completely confident in her seduction. Sheldon won't last as long as she. Not today.

"All I think about is winning, Penny." He looked her straight into her eyes, not even a twitch lower, towards her beautiful lacy bra.

Penny suddenly attacked his lips, surprising him for a moment, before he caught up with her.

They teased each other between the kisses, entangled into one, almost dancing along the walls of his bedroom. Trying to reach the upper hand, to trap one another against a wall or a piece of furniture.

Several action figures and other items were knocked out of place, before Penny finally had him on one of the wooden dressers. Sheldon rested his palms on top and allowed her to have her fun with him.

"Aha!" Penny proclaimed her victory, getting busy with his belt buckle.

"Oh, dear lord… Ohh..." Sheldon moaned, when she reached into his pants and gripped his erection.

"I won't let you win the second time." She smiled, enjoying the feel of his throbbing girth in her right palm. Already imagining the feel of him inside her. Grinding up and down against her moist walls, hitting all the spots along the way. Ohh, yes. He's gonna be perfect.

She looked at him with those beautiful green eyes. Sheldon leaned back and caught his balance. With his free hand, he unclipped her purple bra and made his way lower across her bare back.

With his eyes closed, he could already imagine how it will feel fucking this horny blonde to the desired victory. Her palms were becoming hot and sticky with him by all the milking, stimulating in a way he never could do it by himself.

He followed her rhythm, helping her, but remained in control of his body.

Penny was embraced against him, now kissing his neck and up his blushed cheeks. He managed to last much longer than the other guys.

"Ohh, I believe that's enough, Penny." He caught up his breath just in time. "Allow me to return the pleasure..."

"But you didn't yet..."

Sheldon cut her off by unzipping her pants blindly.

"Like I said..." He got them loose enough for his hand to slip under her panties. "I _am_ going to win this one." His eyes were dark and serious again. Just like every time they get caught up in one of these disputes. Penny was the only woman who could awake this darker side of him.

"Ohh… sweetie..." She felt his middle finger entering her shaven folds, with the index finger not far behind.

She proved to be much more sensitive to his actions, given how quickly wet gathered on his fingertips. Sheldon easily took over the control and leaned her onto the drawer. They continued to pleasure each other this way, joined with the deep kisses, losing all the remaining clothes in the process.

Penny knew she was in "trouble". She could not keep up with his precise, methodic movements. Sheldon managed to take her mind off the competition and take her to heaven instead. That's where she intended to stay with him.

His determination should give her the pleasures she never found before in life. Something she secretly desired since their first flirt in front of his whiteboard. She remembered how shy, but cute he was on their first day together. This was something worth of cheating, worth of everything else before.

He was definitely well-equipped for it. All she had to do now, was to play with him. To tease him further. To push his buttons until he goes all crazy on her body, inside and out. Oh yes, she's gonna make him to pleasure _her_. He can have his victory today. Defeat in that stupid game will be worth it.

She put on her naughty smile, disappointing him. Eyes locked after another long, sweet kiss.

"Ummfff… you had me close, but I'm not gonna lose this easily." She smirked and leaned on the drawer, catching her breath.

"Good. I don't want to win by too much." The scientist curiously observed his fingers, soaked with her cream.

"You didn't even equalize." The blonde quickly shot down his pride, taking in the familiar expression on his face. The one she noticed during their laundry dispute. But this one seemed worse. He won't hold back this time, maybe he will even try to get even for that defeat. Something she knew, would come back to haunt her, eventually. Penny hurt him badly back then, she thought and wished for another way, long after he apologised to her.

Penny was only beginning to realize his determination. A rollercoaster ride she's about to be put on. All he needed was a little invite. Which she managed by spreading her legs like an invitation.

Sheldon coldly grabbed her left thigh in anger and closed in on her.

"Mmfff..." They both enjoyed the moment when he finally came into one with her. By now, she was already completely soaked and aroused, making it easy for both of them. Sheldon took the first step slowly gathering and processing all of the feelings overflowing his mind, allowing his lover the same. They took in this special moment each in their own way, getting to know each other in a completely new way, taking their relationship to a whole new level. Never to remain the same again. Sharing the bliss with their lips bound together.

"Ohh, you feel so hot..." Sheldon whispered as in concern for her, feeling as if she was burning around him.

"I'm feeling perfect, sweetie. Don't be afraid... don't stop now..." Penny encouraged him to move further.

They were soon fighting for balance and grip as his thrusts began to build up in pace.

With his tongue buried in the depth of her mouth, forgetting all of the germs and phobias. Her minty breath gave him a complete trust in her. French kissing her sweet lips pulled some of her cherry balm onto his tounge for a taste. It was as sweet as the rest of her. Irresistible.

Penny's legs were turning into jello, she had to clutch the sides the wooden furniture to keep her from falling off. Sheldon gripped her hips and rocked her body even faster. They've managed to shake the whole drawer, knocking down the remaining stuff he kept there. Penny embraced his sweaty body, holding tight for the ride. She rested her head onto his shoulder, otherwise she'd hit herself on the wall behind her, by the way things were progressing.

Her naked soft skin rubbing against his, her panting and moaning, with every second he was falling more madly into her. All the feelings Sheldon denied for so long, love was the only thing left. He loved her. Loved pleasuring her. Loved giving his all to her. He will always do anything for her.

"Ohh, yes! Give it to me, sweetie. I need you… Ugh..." She screamed right into her ear. Her moans of pleasure and desperation kept on encouraging his rage, like blowing more fuel into the burning furnace. Because she loved him as well. More than any man before.

"I… Love you, kitten... Always." Sheldon, in a moment of bliss, had to admit it the obvious. Gentle whisper among the other voice and sounds of passion.

Her hot naked body desired for him even more. They both felt it.

"I… Love you too, sweetie..." Their eyes and smiles locked every once in awhile, teasing each other. Staring at each others soul, sharing the affection they never wanted to admit. Enjoying these perfect moment together.

Sheldon proved more in control, he had Penny exactly where he wanted. He knew she was much closer than he was, a perfect chance to play with her a little more. Like a cat with its prey.

Her noises gave her away, the physicist was quickly learning her reactions to his actions.

"So close… ohh, I'm cumming..." Penny barely able to whisper, she gasped for air, unable to control her quivering body. "Ugghh! Ohh… fuck..."

Sheldon noticed her eyes rolling backwards, but not her curled up toes. He held her tight, feeling her muscles pulsating against him. Once she settled, he just had to rub it in.

"Score." Sheldon coldly whispered into her ear, covered with her sweaty disheveled hair.

Lean physicist took his tired blonde waitress off the wrecked drawer and laid her onto his bed. He climbed next to her sexy body, now visibly glittering. He slowly began to play around her soft breasts, circling his tongue around her pink nipples. He was taking in every inch of her silky smooth skin. His kisses were gentle and passionate. Her body still gave off a magical scent which, like every other thing, he could never forget.

Penny was recovering by the feel of his gentle touches, he made it so beautiful. Sheldon became gentle and caring with her. Taking care of her tired body. Or maybe it was this just another of his teases with her. She didn't really care, she only wanted this to last forever.

He was barely past her bellybutton, when his eyes caught hers again. A brief pause, a smile, before inching his way lower between her spread legs. To her disappointment, he avoided her moist clit, instead drawing his fingers and lips across her inner thighs towards her knees. She had to circle her own fingers around there, when he wasn't looking, trying to make this feel even better.

Sheldon was pleased with the sight of Penny playing with herself, helping him to win this contest. This was becoming so easy for him.

"Care to turn around? I need to do your backside as well..." Sheldon was determined, Penny knew she had to cooperate, to get what she desired. Clueless what he really meant by that.

"Only if you give me what I want..."

"Ofcourse. At the same time, you'll give me what _I_ want"

"Deal" Penny rolled around, following his commands.

She laid on her belly, wiggling her feet around in the air. Offering him the perfect view of her perfectly-shaped butt, she knew this would trigger him.

Contrasting black ink of a 'soup' tattoo on her otherwise flawless fair skin, drew his attention. Taking him back to the day, when he saw her almost naked for the first time. The day her opinion of Dr. Wackadoodle completely changed for the better. For the first time, after he put her to bed that night, she dreamed about being his girlfriend.

She kept staring and smiling back at him in a naughty way. Wanting and waiting for him to take her again.

A familiar sense of pain and pleasure knocked her body on the mattress as she felt him penetrating deep inside her in one single move. Sheldon spread her legs wide, and pulled her back against him, then beginning to thrash her body again on his bed.

"Ooohh… Sheldon… Sweetie… Moonpie… Please..." Penny could barely kept up with his rhythm, she did not expect such a rough play, after being so caring before. The way he treated her tonight, no way this was his first time with a woman.

He gave her everything she wanted and more, like he was reading her mind. A completely different person, but in a way still the same perfectionist as she remembered him.

"No, wait. What are you doing!?" Penny suddenly looked at him in anger, feeling where he was aiming at next. But he didn't care in that moment.

"Relax, babe, this is what you wanted from me."

He held her hard against the mattress with one hand, switching his targets. Soon used to the feel of her bowels, he was finishing her off with each thrust up her stomach. Penny could not resist anymore. She became like a doll, trapped against his larger body.

"Sheldon, please! Oh my god… Ughh..." He kept on thrusting into her, pleasuring her with his fingers and tongue all over. He knew she felt uncomfortable at the moment, but it will be worth it in the end.

He learned every inch of her body and reactions by now, using it to his advantage. Playing her like a fiddle with his fingertips. Nothing was off limits.

He had her hard, but gentle at the same time, never crossing the line. Easing the pain with his hands, slowly bringing her closer to who knows which orgasm again.

Penny was dead-exhausted, but Sheldon remained relentless in his "work". His fingers glided all over her moist body, he wanted to have her all at once. Long fingers getting busy inside and out of her clit, sometimes massaging it. The feeling of his thrusts, pushing her against her worn-out body.

Feeling him touching and fondle her breasts, kissing and nibbling her ears, his every touch was combining into a sensory and emotional overload. Like a lightning bolt preparing to strike. Burning out all her fuses when it does. The Big Bang, set to go off in her mind.

"Please, I can't… No more..."

"We're so close..." Sheldon picked up the pace even more, giving her everything now, consolidating her at the same time.

"Come now, Penny." He whispered into her ear. Nibbling it at the same time. Desperate to raise the score further. He felt her body shaking uncontrollably underneath him. He knew she was closer and closer. Still relentless, not letting her rest yet.

A shriek, followed by her unmistakable moans and calls to a deity, set them both off like a bomb.

"My pretty little kitty..."

Grasping through her orgasm, feeling hot streams of his load gushing deep inside her at the same time, it was the most intense thing she felt in her life. Mixed with all other emotions exploding in her, she closed her eyes and let herself go.

"Purr, purr, purr..." Was the last thing she heard.

Sheldon made her comfortable in his bed. He always knew how to take care of her. He covered her up and laid next to her. Very pleased with his performance, waited besides her to wake up. Admiring her beautiful face and pink cheeks. The golden color of her hair. Her eyes were closed, he has never sees eyes as beautiful or sparkly as hers. Constantly caressing her with his right hand, treating her like a kitten. Because her cute gentle snore sounded like a purr to him.


	3. A calm before the storm

"Hey" Sheldon was delighted to see her sparkling eyes again. Guiding her blonde strands off her face, admiring her smile.

"Oh, Sheldon, that was..." His neighbour-turned-lover woke up into the new paradigm, cuddled up against him.

"I believe I can claim the victory, wouldn't you agree?" He had his smug look on his face again. The one which Penny loved and hated at the same time.

"Oh, definitely. But it was worth it. Where in the world did you learn all that?" She was baffled by the crazy rollercoaster of sex, which he just put her through.

"Penny. Do I need to repeat myself again? I have a working knowledge of the entire Universe. This includes female anatomy and coitus-induced reactions." Sheldon felt very proud of his performance, in his ignorant nature, forgetting about all the raging feelings inside her.

Opposite, Penny felt like being stabbed by his words. She turned serious, hurt by his ignorant and nonchalant tone. He said it, as if this incredible experience was nothing to him.

"So all this… didn't mean anything to you? Was it all just a contest for you to win? A one-time _fuck_!?" Penny finished in shaky voice, covering herself up with his bedsheet. Covering her wound. Feeling embarrassed of being used by him in this way. She laid on her back and sniffed in sorrow.

Sheldon knew he hurt her. He came to realization of his words. She took him by surprise, he could not understand how these words sounded to her, when he said them. He was still struggling to understand regular human emotions, let alone a free spirited chaos that was Penny.

"Penny, I would never do such a thing. Not to you. You should know me well enough by now to know that. I'm not like all the other Neanderthals, who hurt you in the past." Sheldon reassured, trying to make her comfortable again. He cuddled closer and gently kissed her forehead. "Please don't cry." He swiped under her eyes. Seeing her hurt or crying was his weakness, nothing in the world cut him deeper than seeing her hurt like this.

"It's just… Ugh, you treated me the way like one one else before, made me feel emotions I cannot even put into words… Ending all of what we had, it would break my heart." Penny sighed loudly laying on her back, feeling all confused. The sexual euphoria was waning and the real world was rushing towards her like a runaway train. "We have to think this through. Everything."

"We stay together. It's not that complicated."

Penny turned on her side to face him.

"Sheldon, being my boyfriend isn't just about sex. You were really good, but there's so much more to it..." Penny was reluctant to go into the relationship with Sheldon, but the alternative was much worse.

"Are you suggesting I'm not a boyfriend material?" Now he felt offended.

"I don't want to lose you, Sheldon. After this… Can we still remain friends?"

"And go back to dating Leonard and Amy? I cannot do that, Penny. Not after tonight. Are you seriously considering Leonard will take you back, after you cheated on him?" He threw her out there, letting that reality train to hit her. She cheated on Leonard. "We're in this together, Penny. I'm here for you. Will you be here for me?"

Penny paled like she'd seen a ghost or die herself. She sniffed and wiped away the newly forming tears. Emotions were overwhelming her.

"I threw my relationship with Leonard away, just to win a stupid contest." She ran her palms over her head, through her hair, trying to grasp everything that has happened in these past few hours.

"It was never just a contest between us, Penny. Not for me." Sheldon looked at her sincerely. All of this was his way of showing how how much he cares for Penny. How much he wants to be with her.

"We call it _love_ , you silly. I always thought you're just a competitive and narcissist jerk. I never knew your true feelings towards me."

"I do hope you understand them now. Consider these past events as my way of showing my feelings towards you. I'm... crazy about you, Penny. And I want to be with you." His voice revealed how hard it was for him to finally admit _that_. It almost made her cry. It was the most sincere and beautiful 'I love you' she ever heard.

"Aww..." Penny leaned on top of him and kissed his lips again in gratitude. He reached his arms around her body and embraced her. He didn't want to let her go. Penny always felt secure in his embrace. She was now willing to throw herself into this crazy idea of being Sheldon's girlfriend. Something she was always considering and thinking about in the back of her mind. Dating Leonard didn't help taking her mind off that thought, no matter how much she tried to knock it out of her head.

"I love you too... You're right. There's no way I can go back to that boring Leonard again. You came to me the other night, to not hurt him. That was the sweetest thing from you." She placed her palm on his chest in gratitude.

"You switched your shampoo back to green apple." He combed her soft hair through his fingers, feeling the silky blonde curls as they seeped through his fingertips. Taking in the unmistakable beautiful scent that was Penny. He missed her _so_ much. "For me?"

"Yes." Penny only nodded, which was enough to embrace her again and pull her on top. She laid on him, making out in love. His hands ran again the familiar curves of her back and hips. Penny really loved him. But even though she felt bliss, her mind wandered to other things in reality. A worm of worry she couldn't get out of her mind.

Penny broke the kiss and asked with concern.

"What do we tell _them_? We _do_ have to get out of this bedroom eventually..."

"Do we have to?" Sheldon was disappointed, not wanting to let go.

"Yes, sweetie. We do." She was determined.

"Rats."

"Don't tell me your beautiful mind has no solution..."

"Well… We could climb out the window. It's only four stories down and I have my emergency backpack ready to go, so..."

"Uhh, a runaway, far away. I _love_ it." Penny was craving for an adventure like that for years. Traveling around the world with her love, not worrying about anything. She is an adventurer by heart. The last thing she wanted, was a guy like Leonard turning her into obedient housewife, trap her into a boring marriage. "Where would you take me?"

"Las Vegas to make some money. Caribbean. Hawaii. Thailand. Switzerland." Sheldon was dreaming off all the places he wanted to visit with her. Penny loved staring at those eyes. She could drown herself in them, listening his dreamy voice as talked with enthusiasm about the various places around the world. Never feeling bored.

"I thought you hate air travel."

"Not when you're with me."

"Ohh… We _will_ do all that together, I promise. But first, we must talk to them. The truth."

"Alright, if you insist. Do prepare yourself accordingly for crying, angry accusations, loud bursts of profanity and rage."

"That bad, huh?"

"That's why I provided you the alternative." Sheldon pointed his head towards the window, with her still on top.

"We're no cowards, Moonpie. We'll do it together." Penny was a fighter. Determined to leave her old life behind, to continue with only Sheldon by her side.

He was better in just about everything. She didn't want to admit to herself, but deep down, she needed a person like him. To challenge her, to push her forward. To encourage her in her ideas, no matter how silly they are. And vice-versa. A person who she could challenge and have crazy love with. To encourage his life goals and dreams. Who she could argue over silly things with and make up like tonight, afterwards. The one who could drive her crazy, but who she could not spend a day without.

Penny poured all her feelings for him into a series of deep kisses. She could not get enough of his sweet lips and tongue, driving her aroused again. Bringing them both to the point where it all started.

"Mmmmwa!" Their lips finally separated to catch some fresh breath, both smiling and staring at each other, giggling over the deja vu. Dilated pupils, staring at each other. Aroused bodies craving for each other. Hearts racing, wanting this to go on.

Penny raised her body and noticed this similar position they were in. She took advantage of it, before Sheldon could react.

"Huh, look at that." She quickly climbed up and straddled his belly, pinned his wrists again above his head. Only this time, they were both naked. "I won this round!" Penny happily exclaimed.

Sheldon looked at her blushed face, with blonde hair falling towards his chest. He tried to move, but he was too tired. Too worn out to resist her. This time, her smile and the sight of her beautiful body worked. She charmed him with her irresistible beauty.

"Yes. Yes, you did, my beautiful kitten. Tell me, what's the score, again?" Sheldon was getting eager to even it out.

"Ohh… The score… I lead by two. Dare to make it even?" Penny covered up her lie with a charming smile. She noticed his face starting to twitch, unable to resist such a challenge.

Yep, a relationship with Sheldon will _never_ be boring or without some kind of passion.


	4. Sunshine after

*Previously on The Big Bang Theory:

"One, two, three, wrestle!"

"Mwa!" Sheldon exclaimed, laughing after he kissed Penny.

"I can't stop now, Penny. I need to have you." Sheldon barely spoke.

"The bedroom. Just take me." Penny whispered in desperation.

"Let's go."

"Sheldon! Guys! This isn't the game we're supposed to play!" Amy yelled hopelessly after the couple.

* * *

"What the _hell_ are we gonna do, Leonard? We have to stop them!" Amy marched furiously back in the living room. Leonard remained passive, which surprised her. She thought he will be more persuasive to stop the madness.

"Well!?" Amy waived her hands in the air, looking at Leonard, perplexed. "Will you just let you lifetime goal end like this? With your girlfriend ending up in bed with your best friend!?"

"Calm down, will you?"

"Calm down, that's your suggestion!? Ugh, everything is going wrong! Why!?" Amy thought out loud. Leonard obviously won't offer her any help. It was up to her to think of a solution.

For starters, a kiss between Sheldon and Penny was never supposed to happen. She worked for two years, to train Penny out of Sheldon's mind. Trying to focus more of his attention to her, instead of Penny. All her plans were now in jeopardy.

"I worked _so_ hard to make him mine. But that slut gives him _one_ kiss and everything is shattered!"

"Hey! Amy, you can't make people you property. Why are you so obsessed with him anyway?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. He's the only chance I have to live a normal life with a boyfriend!"

"I'm sure there are other men out there for you."

Leonard offered a bit of his sympathy for her. He was always close friends with Amy. He knew exactly how she was feeling. Sheldon was an enigma for both of them on his own. When adding a 'Penny' variable into the equation, it suddenly became exponentially more complex for them to understand his behavior.

"Love isn't science or a computer program, Amy." Leonard tried to talk some sense into her.

"Wrong! I'm a neuroscientist, programming minds is what I do." Amy was still being sure of her methods. "No, my work is flawless, that..." She pointed towards the bedrooms. "That's just a bug. I'll wait them here and fix him, once and for all."

"Fix Sheldon? Again?"

"I'm no quitter. It will work. It must..." Amy insisted on Sheldon being her boyfriend.

* * *

An hour went by and still no sign of Sheldon and Penny. Leonard brought Amy a cup of cocoa to make her feel better. She was much more hurt by this betrayal than he was.

"You're still thinking about winning him back?"

"I am. I'm not about to throw away all of my progress on Sheldon. I _will_ make him mine again." That was all Amy could think about. How to alter her plans and formulas to make Sheldon fall in love with her and forget Penny. "How come you're taking this thing so easily?"

"It's not the same between me and Penny, as it used to be." Leonard explained the mutual loss of interest. It happened before and it was happening again. This time for good. The chain of events in recent weeks made him to stop seeing Penny as his destined girlfriend, a wife and a mother of his children. There was too much friction and too little passion between them, to make it a stable long-term relationship. His biggest fear was having to divorce her, after creating a family together. He couldn't stand the thought of Penny ending as an alcoholic single mother. He'd rather end it now and let her find true happiness.

"If you need my further help with Penny, just say it." Her words and evil smile were off putting.

"No. No more tricks. I already said this to Sheldon once, no one is changing her, ok?"

"What do you mean, you said it to him?"

"Before you came into our lives, Sheldon once tried to correct Penny's behaviour by positive reinforcement. He gave her a piece of chocolate every time he considered her behaviour as good."

"He never gave _me_ any chocolatte..." Amy was disappointed at this revelation. Sheldon never treated her as Penny. "So did you stop him?"

"Yeah, I forbid him to continue the experiment. Then he sprayed water into my face."

Leonard recalled the events from that evening, thinking about them from a new perspective. He was talking his thoughts out loud, staring into the distance. His typical thinking mode.

"She and I ended up having sex on her new bed, which I had to put together..." Then it hit him, Leonard only now realized why Penny put out that night. "Son of a _bitch!_ "

"Looks like she trained you with some _positive reinforcement_ as well." Amy chuckled at Leonards realization and winked at him.

He recalled all the other events in his relationship with his neighbour. Their beginnings. Was her love for him even real? Or was she just using him, because he could not say no to her? Only hours after they met, she already "asked" him to retrieve her TV back from her ex. All his fond memories were now tainted. Penny was drunk on a couple of occasions when she came onto him. On others, Leonard had to do something for her, before she showed her affection. After her breakup with Zach, she got drunk and used Leonard for rebound sex. These thoughts were the final nails getting hammered into place. Everything only confirmed he was right in his decision. Bury this ill-fated relationship and move on.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny finally peeked from the bedroom. Together, they walked into the living room to face their destiny and future. They didn't held hands, but Sheldon did follow Penny closely to the kitchen counter.

Amy was already prepared for the face-off in her usual angry mood. Earlier conversation calmed her a bit. But then she noticed how Penny was literally glowing, after a passionate coitus with her boyfriend, the same rage boiled up again. Penny was slightly embarrassed and blushed by the situation, scared by the anger on Amy's face. If this was a cartoon, puffs of steam would be blowing out of her ears.

Sheldon relieved the awkward silence by speaking first.

"Leonard, if it's in any consolation, I did won that game." Sheldon announced proudly, trying to lighten up the mood. Leonard looked at him from the couch.

"Can't say I'm surprised. I always knew there's something more beneath the surface with you two. Something much more than I could have with _her_." Both Sheldon and especially Penny were surprised at Leonard's calm and easy understanding of the situation. Like a huge lump rolling off her chest, Penny quickly felt easier.

"Sooo you're ok with us being together, then?" Penny had to double check with Leonard. It felt very strange and almost wrong. Leonard letting her go this easily, after years of doing everything he could to be with her. She did not know about his realizations earlier.

"Penny, waiting here for you and thinking about us, only confirmed my decision. I already moved on from us, on my own. Her name is Alex. Sheldon's assistant in the office. I wanted you to know about her, I would never cheat on you. But your little fling with Sheldon, just spared me a whole lot of drama and broken hearts. I… can't even be mad at you right now." Leonard smiled at her, happy that the breakup with Penny went so smoothly.

Penny didn't know how react to this revelation. She felt hurt over his rather emotionless revelation and a quick rebound. But she could not be angry at him, when she just did the same thing. On the other hand, she was relieved, that her relationship with Leonard was considered over, before she jumped into bed with Sheldon. It was a little grasp of comfort, knowing she didn't _really_ cheat on him.

"I'm really happy for you, Leonard. I'm glad you found someone else. This _thing_ between us, it would never work the way we both wanted to. Sex was the only thing keeping us together. You could never say no to me, but I need that in my life." Penny felt better for a moment, before Amy opened her mouth.

"So _this_ is why you didn't say anything!" Amy broke the conversation. She was angry at Leonard for not stopping them earlier. Which made sense on the second thought about it. "Fine. Be with Alex, keep her away from my boyfriend." Amy spoke with unconstrained anger.

"Sheldon, you come with me and we'll discuss your actions!"

Amy wanted to grab Sheldon's arm, but he repelled her reach.

"I'm _not_ leaving Penny for you. I had feelings for her since the day we met. I loved the way she appreciated my mind that day. Something which you never did. My feelings for her go far beyond what I feel for you."

Sheldon put his arm around Pennys waist and held her closer. Watching how mad Amy was turning after his denial.

"Amy..."

"Sheldon and I are a couple now, you'll just have to deal with it." Penny but it bluntly, lighting up the vapors of fury, gathered in Amy's mind.

The pain of losing Sheldon to Penny, of all the girls in California, it was too much for her to handle. Two years of planning and work, everything was utterly lost at this point.

Her shaky palm slowly reached towards her forehead, like she was trying to keep her head from exploding in anger. She fixed her glasses up a bit.

"That's an _order_ , Sheldon! You're _my_ boyfriend and you're not leaving _me_! How _dare_ you disobey me! How dare you say your love for Penny! You're are the complete opposites! You don't belong with her, you belong with me! She's a _drunk_ , a _whore_ and a _cheater_! Stay away from her!"

A stream of rage, screeching and profanities burst out of her mouth in the loudest and most insulting voice possible. Like a person possessed, Amy poured all her fears and bottled up hate, dumping all onto Sheldon and Penny. This was her worst nightmare coming true.

Penny began to sob into Sheldon's shoulder, as Amy's anger and insults stabbed her, she held Sheldon tighter. Amy breathed heavily, fire lit up her darken eyes as she was catching her breath. Her face was red.

"So this is where we're at. You were lying and deceiving me this whole time! Even you, Leonard!" Amy now focused her rage at him. "We had a deal, remember!? I broke them apart, so you can have Penny and this is the thanks I get!? Two years of work, down the drain!" Amy waived her hands in anger, pacing around in the middle of the room.

"I thought you were my friend, Penny. But you're all just a bunch of cowards, liars and disloyal cheaters! Fucking around, breaking hearts, jumping from one bed to another!"

"Amy, I will not allow you to insult Penny any further..."

"Oh, fuck you, Sheldon! How can you be with this cheating whore instead of me!? You're a failure! You always were! Dumber than my lab monkeys. But still not as dumb as the _blonde_ monkey!"

"We're not having this conversation any longer." Sheldon turned angry, pointed his finger at her.

"You're horrible people! Hurting each other's feelings, sleeping with one another, not a trace of humanity and dignity is left in you! You need _me_ , Sheldon. You _all_ need me! I'm the only one who can turn you into a normal human being. I achieved so much in my experiments! I know everything about you, I can _save_ you! We can be so happy together, away from this world, working on science together. I licked all of your belongings in your office the other day, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Amy settled her tone a bit. Which Penny took as an opportunity for a counter-attack. Sheldon was left appalled by Amy's disgusting revelation, but Penny remained focused enough to strike back.

"You torture animals for a living! You spread your smell all over our stuff, how dare _you_ tell us how horrible we are!" Penny yelled through her tears. She was fed up with Amy's crazy behavior as well. She always knew what Amy was doing in her lab, but never had the courage to stand up to her. Penny always loved and cared for animals. Being a country girl, she always shared a bond with all sentient beings. She cared for animals, instead of torturing them and using them for experiments.

Amy settled down on the white single seater sofa to process all the anger and emotions, moving from anger phase to depression and realization. Penny's words brought her down.

"I never meant to hurt any of you." Amy lowered her head in despair. "All I ever wanted was to have a normal life, with my boyfriend and my bestie. But you were all deceiving me from the very beginning! Thinking of me as some kind of a joke. An alien in your cohesive group. You should all be executed for such treason. And for everything else you did to me."

Broken Amy now looked up at Penny. Sadness replaced anger.

"You never were my best friend, were you?"

Penny only nodded her head in denial.

"No. After I had to clean my whole apartment because of your insanity, not really."

Despite everything, Amy didn't shed a tear.

"And Sheldon was never my boyfriend. The one who could love me back on his own. Without drugs or tricks." Amy began to realize why her long-term plan would never work. She was never even close to being with him, no matter how hard she tried or what she did. She could never have what Penny had. The connection that propelled their relationship on its own. It was time for her to accept the defeat.

"This relationship... is over. I cannot carry on like this. Do what you want with one another. I don't want to be part of this charade any longer."

Amy raised up and stormed out of the apartment in a hurry.

The silence settled after the door slam, Penny embraced Sheldon again. He held her tight.

"Are you ok, sweetie?"

"I am. I'm glad that's behind us now."

They both sat on the couch, in their usual spots. Penny leaned in onto Sheldon chest, just wanting to be alone with him and his thoughts. To console her, heal her emotional wounds. Leonard gave them space on the couch. He got up and walked towards the door, without saying anything.

"Leonard?" Penny turned to him. The noise of the door handle acted like a bell to her. Leonard was about to leave, but she had thoughts for him. She couldn't let him go, not without being honest and open. Leonard didn't say anything, he just stopped and looked at her.

"I know I didn't always treat you fairly. Can we… at least try to remain friends?" She looked at him, pleading.

"I will always remain friends with you, Penny." Leonard smiled back at her.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're ok." She looked at him, then at Sheldon. "I love you guys. You are everything I needed in my life."

Leonard couldn't resist the emotions and had to come back to them for a group hug.

"And you are everything what we needed." Sheldon thanked her again. "You changed us for the better."

Over the years, they all became dependent on one another. Much more than they wanted to admit. Especially Sheldon. He always wanted to remain self-sufficient and independent. Living his life separated and void of human relationships and bonds. Never believing he will meet a person like Penny. The only one he lowered his shields for.

Penny never thought she would become friends and lovers with people like Sheldon and Leonard. But she did, for which she would always remain grateful. She learned from them as much as they learned from her.

She gave Leonard the courage and self-confidence he lacked. Sheldon showed him a meaning of true friendship. He would always remain grateful to Sheldon for saving his life. Leonard knew Sheldon was a jerk when it came to petty problems, but he was always be there for him, when it really mattered. He could always count on Sheldon to help him with his work.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I have plans with Alex tonight." Leonard broke the emotional moment.

"Leonard, she's still my assistant..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Sheldon. I'll bring her home by ten."

"Ah, perfect. You kids have fun."

Penny smiled and fell into Sheldon's embrace again. A glimpse of the future flashed through her mind.

A future which she was not concerned about. Everything made sense again. Everything clicked into place in upcoming days. Their lives were turning for the better. Bernadette, Howard and Raj all felt it in the air. They were not really surprised, when they first heard the news about the breakups and new couples forming. They all came over the next day on Sheldons and Pennys invitation. Leonard brought Alex to meet the rest of his friends. Their lives returned back on tracks, just like old times. Dinners, video games, paintball, science. Spending their lives with best friends and loved ones, without sacrificing their passions or hobbies.

The subject of Amy was never brought up again. Alex was very grateful for Bernadette and Penny's friendship. Happy for being with Leonard. Happy for the best friendships in her life. They all were. Sheldon's scientific mind remained fascinated by this butterfly effect. How an instant decision, one instant action to kiss Penny's lips that day, escalated to completely transforming all of their lives for the better.

THE END


End file.
